


My Take On The Kiss

by Brettsesy61



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brettsesy61/pseuds/Brettsesy61
Summary: It is just my take on episode 9x02 of Chicago fire, but I would recommend that you watch the episode first and then read this there are some spoilers if you have not seen the episode.  (pleses read the note)
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Kudos: 24





	My Take On The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you for reading my story. This is my first one. Also, I right have some spilling grammar mistakes. Forgive me for those. Finally, if there are any other Brettsey topics you would like to read about, let me know. Thank you.

Sylvie pov.  
I looked around and saw that the ambo had completely flipped upside down. As I turned around to see if Manky was okay, I noticed she was bleeding and somewhat unconscious but coming around, so I nudged her and asked if she was good. She said that she was fine, now I had to go back to the main problem we had, and that was how do I get us out of the ambo. I saw that the windshield had cracked a little when we flipped over, so I used my leg, and Ginna helped push the windshield away so we would be able to make our way out.

Matt pov.  
We had gotten the call and were only a few minutes behind the ambo, so I gave them a call on the radio but got no answer, so I tried, nothing again. I started to worry since it was not like Brett to be unresponsive like this, and Ginna seemed like a very responsible and smart girl, so why were they not picking up? I was worried for Brett, and I know I should be concerned about both of them, but my feelings for Brett were growing every time I would see her. She was the most beautiful that had ever walked on this green earth. As I was thinking this, I see the ambo in a ditch off the road, and my mind goes into overdrive, and all I can think about is how I have to get there and fast. The thing about our job is that we have seconds to act, and if we dont, we might lose the person, and losing Brett was not an option, not now, not ever, you see I had not told her that I loved her, and she needed to know. I turned at yelled at Kidd to turn the truck around "brett is in there. We have to go back," I screamed, " I know I am trying; calmed down for a second. I see them" there was no Time I open the door, and with a second thought, I jumped and run there was no time to steady myself I had to move. I know that, once I got to the side of the road, I jumped over the side of the fence and ran as fast as I could.

Sylvie pov.  
We pushed and pushed till the windshield broke free as Ginna was about to climb out, but I stopped her, remembering what had happened the man that we saved earlier brother was the one that had run us off the road and till I got a look a Ginna's head I did not want to risk anything. " I will go first. He might be out there." she gave me a nod, and I climbed out. Once I was out, I pulled her out too. And I heard that voice that never got old, the voice that would make my heart and mind flutter every time I heard it, even if it was not addressing me. The Voice of Matt Casesy, in my mind, was somewhat of a safe haven. It gave me a sense of comfort and confidence needed to push through till the end. I could hear it but could not see it till I turned to my left and saw a figure running at us through the smoke that had come from the ambo.

Matt Pov.  
" Are you okay?" I say as I run to the two girls standing in front of the ambo in shock," yes, fine Ginna, just as a cut that I am going to look over and I think other than that we are fine, but where is the man?" I look at Brett and can't help but wonder how she does it, she was in an accident, and all she can think of are Ginna and the guy who pushed them off the road. I mean, I know that she is like that and all, but sometimes I want her to take care of herself more. I look up and see that Ginna is all patched up. Brett is looking through everything that fell out of the ambo to see anything she can save and the equipment. Suddenly, I see her tipping and run over to grab her before she hit her head on the ground. In seconds the rest of the house was there, making sure everything is good as I hold Brett in my arms. As we clean the sight, she comes around. I hear a faint "I am good" from her mouth, and then she opens her eyes. I can't help but look down to see those beautiful blue eyes. Once she is fully back, she jumps out of my arms like a fish out of water and goes to Ginna. All I can do is smile to myself and say, " that's my girl."  
Sylvie pov.  
"Ginna, did the brother fall over the edge with us?" " yes, was, but why?" " he might be hurt." I run a little further for where everyone is, and I see his car. I run to it. I most had a bruise or something because my side hurt, but now was not the time. There was another ambo coming I heard, but I had to check on this man. I got over to the car and bent down to see that he was hanging from his seat. I called out for some of the guys to help me take him to med. And then Ginna and I were put on one of the trucks to go back to the house. Once we got there, it was business as unusual, but Ginna and I had the rest of the day off since Bodin thought that to be the best choice.

General Pov  
The rest of the day at 51 was normal. They had a few more calls but nothing major. It was coming to the end of the shift, and Matt and Sylvie had gone to lockers to get their things. When Matt asked Brett if she wanted to go to Molly's for a drink, she agreed. Once Brett got to Mollys, Matt was already there with Gallo and Capp.

Sylvie pov.  
As I sat there, listening to what Gallo was saying, that is when it hit me. Matt was the only person there at first he was the one that made sure everything was good. Still, with my head spinning in circles and everything I did not realize, I looked at Matt, who was sitting on the other side of the table and smiled, knowing he was the reason I was safe and comfortable in my skin after everything that had happened in my life. But I know that I was in love with him already, but the more Gallo talked, the more I fill for him. I got up and told them I had something to do, but of course, I did not. I needed to go home and calm myself. Yes, I was tired from the day's events and the fact that I needed to find out what Matt meant to me, and the only way I could do that was by spending time alone. " I have to go. I have somethings I want to get before our next shift. I guess I will see you guys later." and with that, I got up and walked to my car, and drove off into the dark and cold Chicago night.

Matt Pov.  
As I sat there, I know that Gallo was ending my chance to tell Brett how I felt about her, but nothing I could do. He was right all of it. I loved her, and I risk everything I had to save her, so I guess I didn't need to stop him since I wanted Brett to hear how far I would go to have her in my life. Still, I didn't think that she would leave like that. She simply got up and left, and I did nothing to stop her, but what would I have done? She has a life outside of 51, and maybe she did not have something that had come up. But this was not how I was going to spend my night, and after everything that had happened today, I was not going to miss my chance to tell her how I felt. I drank the last of my drink and paid and left. I sat in my truck and thought about what I should do next. I mean, if I went to her apartment and she was actually doing something, that would be bad, but what if that was just it? What if she wanted me to follow her but said that in a way that only I would understand, which turned out to be without words? I started my truck and drove to her place, but before I got out, I looked at myself in the mirror of my car and thought to myself. " Matt Casesy, you are in love with that woman and you have to tell her before it is too late." and with that, I got out and got in the elevator. Once it stopped on her floor, I walked to her door, looked at 4B that hung there, and then knocked.

Sylvie pov.  
I was on my laptop when I heard the knock, so I got up and opened the door, and there he was, Matt, and I could feel my knees buckle, and I felt my heart jump. And then he asked me, " you avoided me on shift, and then you left Molly's. Did I do something wrong?" When he said that I wanted to cry, I could hear the pain in his voice. And all I wanted to do was hug him and tell him "no," but I was going to play this one like an adult. All I could do was stare at him. Then just like that, I moved closer to him, and my lips connected to his, and my world fell to the floor, and I was lost in the kiss, but I know that I have to pull back, so I do. Not thinking about what he might do next, he loves me. And we move closer, closing the gap between the two of us, and he kisses me. I can tell how his lips are moving on mine. He has wanted this for a long time, I pulled his coat off and throw it on the ground, not caring where it falls, and he does the same with my cardigan. Just like Foster had told me before she had left, I jumped him, and I thought he would push me away because of it, but he, in turn, pulled me close to him.

Matt Pov.  
I carried her to the couch, not wanting to let go of what was happening to me. My body was of fire. I had lost all sense of what was happing around us. I laid her down and looked at her, and I could see tears forming in her eyes, and then she said it, not the words that I wanted to her but something close enough for now "I have wanted this for a long time ." " me too," and with that, I slowly kissed her down her kneck and could feel the goosebumps forming on her skin as I do so. I didn't want to push her, so I went slow. I know that I was lucky to have her as a friend in my life, but I could not stop thinking about how lucky I would be if I had her as a girlfriend or wife someday. I stop just in time to see a tear drip down her cheek, and I whip it away as she looks at me in disbelief. Of what was happening. And all I said to her in a soft voice was, " You better believe it, Sylvie."

Sylvie pov  
I just looked at him. I did not care that I was crying; I wanted him in life just like this. I want him to be mine, and I know it isn't like me to be like this. But I need him after everything I have been through. As we were kissing each other, I had finally made up my mind. I didn't even notice how strong he was; his arms gave me a sense of comfort and stability. And just like that, I respond to what he had said, "I do believe you, Matt." And with that, I kissed him again and again, which is how we spent the rest of the night.


End file.
